My first Flinx
by Palidin
Summary: Hey everybody, It's been a while since I've posted anything, or for that matter written anything... so I give you a stereotypical Flinx. Thank you for your time. T for language
1. one

[I own nothing...lol]

I was having a really bad day...  
>The sky was tornado gray with a flicker of red, as enough rain poured down to lift Noah's Ark.<br>Needless to say, it was shitty weather. The only beauty to be found was the reflection of neon pink bar lights on the washed out asphalt.

Cars rarely drove by, and I was stuck standing in the torrential downpour that cursed even my non-existent luck.  
>In the moments before, I was trying to piece together how I felt. My team had no use for me, since they didn't think they could trust me after 'fraternizing with a hero'. I was just...walking. I felt like everything was shattered into a thousand glass shards, mirroring the angst I was trudging through, deep like an Alabama swamp.<p>

I was also rather bitchy at the moment, my hair lost it s'...uh, shape, and I was on the brink of pneumonia. I dreaded the moment that he showed up, the following aerodynamic gust froze me to the bone. On the other hand, I'm was just glad not to be alone.

"You look lost." ooh, so he wants to be cryptic eh?

He looked like a goldfish under that yellow streetlight... I laughed inwardly; he was soaked to the bone, gasping for breath.

Lost...?  
>"Do you even know what that is?" I took a nice little walk out of his way, like I was circling him. "Typically speaking, lost is when you go the wrong way and the only major inconvenience is time." he just stood there, listening. "But you, slick, can probably move soo fast that you can dodge the rain."<p>

He pondered this a moment... the rain filling the background noise, as the cars vanish from the night.

"Maybe" he said. Maybe? Ha! He filled the entire street with one deadpan comment.  
>Obviously he was soaked...so what I said was kinda dumb, if he could dodge the rain, then why didn't he?<p>

He stared straight into my eyes. "But, I think you know more about being lost than I do, so how are you out of time?"

"What?" He totally lost me, a little.  
>"You said lost is when you go the wrong way 'and the only major inconvenience is time'. (He took the time to make bunny ear quotation marks in the air.) "You've already gone the wrong way, and the reason your not skipping out of this muck is because you don't know where to go, or you actually like this shitty weather."<p>

I couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable in that wet suit, or if he just wasn't comfortable with me.  
>He raised an eyebrow,<p>

"How about a trade? I tell you, you tell me kinda thing." OK, that could be interesting...

"Ok, Why don't you dodge the rain?"

"Are we talking metaphorically or literally?" I looked up, the rain not letting up a bit.

"Eh, at this point I wouldn't mind hearing both."  
>"Well literally speaking, it would take more effort, but the same amount of time."<br>Ok, so the goldfish made sense.  
>"And metaphorically?"<p>

"Could we go inside? I rather not have to yell it in the streets"  
>"Go inside where? It's late and shitty out, so I doubt we're going to..."<p>

Neon lights flickered behind us.

"Oh... Chinese?"

-  
>Thank you for reading, if I get some feedback, I'll gladly continue.<p> 


	2. peace talks

Chapter two.. don't ever expect me to update this quickly again... lol I have work I should do.

I own nothing.

It was odd... no, downright strange for me...it was almost... and I mean almost... lucky.

We walked in sopping wet, my shoes making an embarrassing _sloshing_ noise, as I made a futile effort to wipe my feet on the mat right by the door.

It was warm, but it suddenly made me a little more comfortable now that my clothes were working as a cooling system and not a freezer.

The place smelled delicious, and my stomach was on the brink of a hunger cramp before we even stepped through the coat room and into the actual restaurant.

Kid flash had a look in his eye, as if he had an appointment... God knows how late it was, the place just flipped on the lights, and here he was waiting patently waiting for a server to show us to a seat. It might have been the janitor for all I know...

"They opened up for me...by the way." I'll give the boy credit... he certainly knows how to confuse me.

Seeing my expression, he continued. "My body requires a ton of food because of all the energy I use, so instead of cleaning the place out of food while they're busy, I make an appointment on a day before they get a new food shipment. They have to legally 'empty out their fridge', so I kinda help in a way. Nothing gets thrown out..." he added a brief chuckle.

Okay... that was a hell of a lot of info to tell to a villain... well an unemployed villain, I'm not even sure I was employed to begin with... and If I haven't committed a crime since my last arrest, was I still even a villain right now? Technically?

God... I'm confusing myself!

I turned around to see the door again... it was hailing... _Hailing_! Softball sized ice was bouncing off the street, making it look like it was raining from the ground up... I would have rather been dodging bullets if I had chose to run off right now.

Maybe... just maybe I could turn myself in... that way after I eat I can get a nice comfy cot in my cozy cell and make faces at the guys across from me.

Also... where is the damn waiter? I'm starving here!

Looking around what looked like some silkscreen thing, that was sitting behind a lectern, I saw eggshell white stucco walls, spaced by redwood beams

The paintings on the wall were real, and stylish images of Hong Kong and The Great Wall.

The floor plan looked like a maze in a casino, like you'd be bound to bump into someone you knew and sit back down with them, even if you were on your way out.

It was peaceful and serine..._until_ A bald fry cook was thrown through the service doors and unceremonially landed on his shoulder blades, his ass in the air and his legs pointed straight out. _Popping_, packing, and **smacking** sounds where coming from the kitchen, and It sounded like a round of Mortal Kombat...

Kid flash sighed..."Care to assist on this one? If you'll help, I'm paying!" I could hear how drained he was... he must have really needed to stop by here...

"For your information, I _was_ going to walk out regardless if you paid"...(If I skipped the bill I would have gotten my comfy cot back)

"Come on!"

"Fine... but because I'm going to help you, I'm gonna punch a cop on my way home...just to help my bad-guy karma"

"Deal, I'll even give you a list of the crooked ones."

"Deal!"

He briskly jogged through the service doors, I easily kept up behind him.

"Zhè shì zěnme huí shì?" (What is going on here?) I scream as we make it through the doors.

The room was comical... who I was assuming was the bad guy in the black suit and shades, was holding a chef's face over a large boiling pot, his sunglasses lowered so I could see a bewildered look. The chef himself had a raised eyebrow and acted like he was expecting his mother to stomp through the door, angry that he wasn't working.

During the pause, Kid flash then responded..."Nǐ huì shuō zhōngwén ma?" (You speak Chinese?)

"…I used to travel… _A lot_"

"Dǎitú?" (Mobster?)

The black suited man nodded.

Kid flash, on the brink of hunger still managed to crack a joke. " You should have called him _yakuza_...it would have pissed him off"

Now I knew he was tired... he best joke right now was mocking the Asian stereotypes, and trying to piss off a crook by calling him the wrong nationality...

By the look on the man's face now... he either knew I was a villain or that Flash was a hero...

I spoke up, "you speak English?"

"Ya, it's my first language"

"Have you stolen anything from here yet?"

"...No, I was asking where the safe was..."

Kid flash looked pale, he's in no shape to fight..." I will let you go tonight." he spoke through gritted teeth "Leave now, and don't come back, or the little lady is going to neuter you and put you in a body cast."

The man then weighing his options... Put down a gun we didn't even know he had... bowed, and walked out the back door.

Everybody gave a sigh of relief, " Whew, kid... your pretty good at a bluff."

" Kid? Kid Flash? Wake up you ginger bastard!"

"Chúshī! Tā nòng xiē dàn juǎn ba!"

("Chef! Get him some egg rolls now!)


	3. WTF

I don't own this or anything, cookie if you can name the movie I stole a scene from

... ... ... ...

"I can't get him to eat the egg rolls… how do we wake him up? He said something about calories, so he needs like a protein shake or something right?"

My face would be blocking his vision, as the ceiling above me would reveal a slightly malfunctioning light.

"_Naw, naw… Wake up juice!"_

Deadpan.

"I know, we need some type of liquid to wake him up."

"_Wake up juice!"_ The Chinese man had a wild glint in his eye as he hopped around the beautiful, yet unused bar.

"In about ten minutes he will be as sober as a priest on Sunday"

After blending what looked like hot peppers, Tabasco, duck sauce, with a few leaves minced in a jar, he pulled out a funnel from behind the bar and handed me a clothespin.

"_Just stick this in there,"_ Placing the funnel into his mouth. _"And put the pin on here"_ Pinching the clothespin over his nose. _"And just pour this down his gull-et, oh and stand back"_

Proceeding to pour the horrid smelling concoction, I feel better as he opens his eyes, then I'm worried…

His eyes are bulging, and he's gurgling back a scream, as he jogs briskly into the kitchen, clutching his throat for dear life. We catch up so see his head dunked in a pot of water… The cook had a knowing look in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

"_That was a reflex action, it'll take a while for the stuff to soak in, and really clear his head." _

_... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

(In la la land)

Damn… I feel soo tired…

Wait… where am I?

I can't open my damn eyelids… did something hit me?

I smell a stale, _suffocating_ mothball scent. I feel the **hard concrete** beneath me. I push myself up, my hands **painfully** aware of the tiny stones on what I assume is a road... I use my hand to force my eyes open, _like a child_ fighting sleep.

It was _horrifying_… my worst nightmare, and one that will stick with me for the rest of my life…

It looked normal enough, a typical day in Star City, sunny; beautiful people smiling … _only they weren't moving… __**Nobody was**_. The birds were stuck in the air, the lights and colors all turned to gray monotone.

I could _hear_ the air, trying to pass sound around the dust particles in the world. That's when I saw it… A woman standing in the street…pointing at a window and a _petrified_ expression _scarring_ her otherwise pretty face.

I saw in the window, a gunman, pointing randomly toward the street, the bullet already flown and hovering slowly over a dozen feet from the woman.

If that wasn't _traumatizing_ enough… it was still moving toward her.

I jogged over and grabbed the bullet in the air, thinking that I could stop its momentum and it would drop to the ground.

My hand passed through it… no, it passed through my hand…

I hold my hand to my face thinking it may have done some damage… and saw _nothing._

I was going too fast… and I'm stuck… I'm in a personal hell, watching a woman die in front of me in ultra slow motion... And there is no way for me to stop it…

Time flickers as the bullet jolts toward her, three feet at a time… each time I attempt to stop or hell even slow it down… when it gets to be six feet away, I turn around.

I step forward, feeling _like a ghost_, I try to kick a can away… avoiding myself from seeing the _horrible event_ happening behind me… then when my foot travels through it, I lose my footing, and turn on my heel.

I start _sinking… __**literally,**__ into the street…_ I can't turn myself around, and I have a ground floor view of her _**murder**_… my hands are stuck beside me, I cannot cover my eyes as time starts to roll forward faster… life is now running real time, as I am _**sinking into the ground.**_

The woman notices me, and seeing her **fate**… looks at me with such _**disappointment**_ that I would rather gouge out my eyes then see the bullet tearing through her… the fabric of her blouse reacting from it's impact, a flowing wave from the wound like a ripple in water, and time is slow once more. As she falls to the ground, slower by the second, I start sinking faster.

With one more feeble attempt, I grab at anything, flailing madly, as I feel the faux quicksand pull me under, as I am dragged to the center of the earth falling forever until I burn in the center.

^^..

I was calmly waiting for him to wake up, as I helped the man set a table up for us. I keep glancing over, seeing him propped up with some cushions from the chairs.

I hear a horrid, heartbreaking scream, as he jolts up. Eyes wide, and staring shocked out at nothing…

Neither the old man nor I budged… we stood froze, and surprised at his sudden alertness.

We were even more surprised when he started screaming louder at our lack of response…

Thunder and lightning cracks outside, and he sees the rain falling…

"What the Fuck?"


	4. wrap it up

last chapter, unless someone sends me $5 so I can get some work done… lol btw, check out my new Fic" A Rather Untypical BbxRae Story"

(sorry for the false hope, just stopping by to fix some grammar/ spelling etc...) 11/17/11 3:37 AM

…...

Ok, he was freaking me out…

So I snapped a little…

"What do you mean What the Fuck? You're the one screaming!"

He quickly (Duh) composes himself, "I'll be right back, I gotta wash that muck outta my mouth…" Bowing to the barman, "Thank you for your wisdom."

He then briskly walks into the men's room.

…

I stepped out the back of the men's room, and into an alcove in the alleyway, guarded by the rain. I broke down…

I haven't cried this hard since the day I knew I'd never be normal again…

Just a full out, sitting on the ground, John Rambo kinda breakdown.

"It's gonna be a-ok Wally, Get yourself together. You got a pretty girl in there, and you get to spoil her with a free meal… meal… damn no wonder I feel like shit…"

I manage to laugh, remembering that I passed out before I could eat.

I shake off a little water and make my way back over to the table.

The world outside the window looks like a shot from a disaster movie, minus the people.

I see the lights on the buffet, as I walk over to the quaint booth on the corner of the world. The wood is a darker hue, to match the glowing of candlelight. It's probably a good idea too, I mean the way the lights are flickering I'd expect an electrical fire any minute, or at least a smooth blackout.

I turn to the man, " Hey, um, where did the girl go?"

"Where else do women run to on a date? She's in the 'powder room'.

"Oh, Riiight."

I don't want to crush the man's hopes of playing matchmaker, plus… and I smile at the thought, it'd be fun as hell…

…

Scowling… I see what hellish frump my hair turned into after getting fucked up by the rain…

Trying to distract myself of thinking about the ginger, I attack the hair problem

"Ok… so it went from its usual rock hard pigtails, into a fuzzy goddamn mess."

Of course, I don't have a brush, or a comb, anything… Maybe I can go mermaid and use a fork… I mean, hell, seawater would do worse than what I've been through tonight.

Nah, that'd just be rude. I mean I'm a villain…maybe, so I have higher standards then licking all the silverware and using it inappropriately… as long as It can wait till after I eat…

Trying to craft the hair back into its old shape, it manages to hold for ten seconds, before going completely flat.

"…Damn it!"

…

After I've got plates on the table, I think the whole deal looks awesome… I muster a chuckle and mentally give myself a high five.

Now, how can I piss off jinx? The old man thinks we're dating… how about an annoying nickname? Jinx… Jinxie? What about that chick that kidnapped Rob once… Jinxie-Poo! Ha! It's perfect!

I hear the door to the ladies room; I begin to call out as I turn to see her. " Hey, Jinx-ie…"

I kinda stopped there… she looks adorable! I mean, without her hair distracting you away from her body… she's friggin hot!

Her hair is long; it goes down to right above her sweet little… waist. And it really frames her body well…

I gotta remember why we're in here though… she wants to hear a story… one that's starting to feel harder not to tell…

I sat down, and gestured for her to slide into the booth across from me.

I think she knew was ogling her a bit… but other then a bemused expression, she said nothing.

"Alright, let's dig in, once I'm full and feeling better, we'll discuss the conversation we had outside… ok?"

She smiled, and nodded, "Alright, I'm pretty starved too… just remember if they bring out a check, then I'm gone." Somehow her grin got bigger… she's a Cheshire cat for sure. She's bound to send me into trouble, but it's the only way out of wonderland… ha.

Wait… I can't eat like a pig in front of her… I mean, I can be done eating the entire store in seconds… that would really shorten the bonding moment we've got going…

This is going to kill me… but I'll eat slowly for once.

…

Well, the hair turned out Ok then, I guess. I mean, I can see he likes it, so I'm not a failure at hair styling.

Aww, watch him try to eat daintily, fine, ha, if he wants to sit pretty for me, I don't care, I'm gonna eat as disgusting as I want… I'm starved!

I see him gulp after I just bite an egg roll in half, and practically swallow the other half in one bite.

The soup looks really good…

…

I'm not sure if I should be scared, or sexually aroused.

I mean, she eats like a fiend! Ha, maybe I can speed up a little then.

She's chugging the soup like water in the desert.

She cleans up her side of the table pretty fast, and she sprints off to the buffet line.

While she'd not looking, I polish off 7 egg rolls, almost a gallon of soup, and manage 3 full boxes of sweet and sour chicken.

When she come back with a loaded plate, she sees how fast I finished up, "Kid, you can eat as fast as you want around me? Ok? Ha, I'm not some chivalry-deprived woman, who thinks everything requires seven bites and a polite burp. Plus, I don't need anymore then what I've got on my plate, so you can finish the buffet off for me big boy."

She blinked three times during he entire comment… in the middle of her statement, I had already polished a third of the buffet, but after she told me I could finish it, it was gone by the time she sat down.

…She never saw me leave… and I grin.

…

I look over to see him grinning like an idiot…

"Aren't you going to get another plate?"

"Can't." I see his smile almost rip his mask. "I already finished the buffet."

Not wanting to die from shock, I neglected to look over and see it did in-fact vanish.

"Ok, since your done eating, care to tell me why you never outrun the rain? You told me the literal reason, but we never touched on the metaphorical reasons."

The look of fear he had when he woke up screaming, slowly crept over his eyes, and It scared me a little.

"It's related to… A fear I have. While I was unconscious, I had a nightmare, one I have often actually. It's the type of Bett'e Noir, that makes me live without sleep for a week."

He's scaring me… He is the most upbeat, funny guy; I've ever had the pleasure of hexing. He looks like a child, searching the shadows in a darkened room.

" In the dream, it's a typical beautiful day, and I'm stopping a routine robbery or something, I speed up to unload all their pistols, when I realize that no one is moving. I usually slow down when I want to, but it turns into some twilight zone shit, when I can't control how fast I'm going. I turn into a ghost, trapped in moment in time, and there is always at least one person that dies in my dream, each time."

I nod to him, and take his hand across the table, and hold it for comfort… we all have our demons to cope with.

"So the reason I don't try to outrun the rain is because I'm going soo fast that the world isn't moving… and I get petrified that I'm in another dream."

A lone tear runs down his face, my food is pushed aside forgotten.

"Look Kid,"

"Wally,"

"What?"

"Just call me Wally."

"Ok… Wally, We all have our downsides, our bad days, and our bad nights. But, do you know what we always have when the sun goes down? Hope. I know that if you really think about it, your fear, founded on loneliness, is just a worst-case scenario, cooked up by an overactive imagination. You see what I'm saying?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you feel any better?"

"No…"

"Well, fuck you too." I smile, and he cracks a grin, and soon we are both laughing our asses off.

…

All right, as my ribs begin to hurt from laughing I see her point. In my nightmares, I'm alone. It's a basic human fear, and I think I can manage.

"Ok," She's still laughing, "Now you tell me, why were you thrown out, did they find your book of unicorn sketches?"

We continue to laugh hysterically.

"Yes." Fighting to say a straight sentence with out laughing, " They did, but it wasn't the unicorn that got me thrown out… It was your logo, I had sketched in the back…"

"Really? I'm flattered. You could have at least drawn me like the statue of David, but eh, I can see the simplicity of the gesture."

We stopped laughing…

"So your really thrown out…because you did that whole elementary school crush thing, where you draw hearts everywhere and write my name a billion times?"

I'd say she's red as a beat, but she actually blushes pink too.

"You know what my favorite color is?" If she had a stuffed animal, I can picture her peering over it's head to hide her reaction, she nods no

"Pink."

I see a raised eyebrow.

"Really, Pink is my favorite color. It's symbolizes the softer side of humanity. Plus, all my favorite things are pink. Cotton candy, Bubblegum, Valentine's Day, and well there is a lot of pink skin during sex, so I'll throw that in too."

That's it… I think I broke her… she's all wide eyed and blushing… and so damn cute.

"But the number one reason I like pink, is because I like you, Jinx."

She melted, right there… ok… soak it in, and "Your paying for dinner right?

The transformation is drastic. The blush vanished like a light setting, her eyes turned into her sexy catlike glare, and her lip turns up at the side.

"No way in hell."

And she ran out the door.

I'll see about the bill, if there is one, in a minute. I figure I'll give her a head start, and then invite her to stay over at my place, before someone tries to arrest her…

Wait… didn't she say something earlier about punching a cop?

"Shit."

Having no time to wait for a bill, I wash all the dishes in the kitchen, in less than ten seconds flat, and like a flash, sprint out the door.

…

(Author)

I'm done… lol I've got like 400 people reading my BbxRae story that I started when I froze on this. This might be a behind the scenes thing for that. I don't know. Review and tell me how it was for you?

*Rolling over in bed, puffing a mammoth sized pipe. * ... yeah, it's always does seem a little fast for you, doesn't it... lol


End file.
